


The Generation of Miracles & You for a Night

by phoenicia1533



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gang Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenicia1533/pseuds/phoenicia1533
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a very bad girl, and Akashi Seijuurou wants to punish you with the help of his middle school basketball buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Generation of Miracles & You for a Night

You were so excited to go out with your friends tonight. It was rather rare for you and your friends to go bar-hopping – and you knew that you have the consent of the Red Emperor to go through with this plan – so you decided to get shitfaced.

Well, not exactly, but… You knew what would happen if he caught you being untamed.

As far as you can remember, you were now at your fourth bar, drinking god knows what – you were even unsure how much you were able to consume. You were feeling so, so naughty, and you knew that only Seijuro Akashi himself can tame and punish you as you desired.

Speaking of Akashi, you tried to remember why he let you go out with your friends (aside from planning this, like, a month before)… Ah. He got his own party going on at your place. He wanted to spend some time with his best buds from middle school, popularly known as the Generation of Miracles. You knew that they were the best at basketball (you were able to witness a rare three-on-three game where Akashi, Kuroko and, Kise were on one team and Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima on the other – it ended badly) but when they’re not trying to kill (figuratively) each other on the court, they were just normal guys… Normally good-looking guys.

Months before you celebrate your first anniversary with Seijuro, he told you that you were to meet his best friends. Seijuro Akashi… Having best friends? You knew that Akashi wasn’t the friendly type, but you were surprised on how content he looked when he introduced them one by one.

Tetsuya Kuroko was the first you ever met – apparently, he was this guy you bumped on within the train a few days before.  
Ryouta Kise was the bubbly blonde model you and your friends were gushing over during your high school days – they would kill me if they knew my boyfriend is best friends with this heaven-sent piece of ass.  
Shintaro Midorima was perhaps the weirdest yet the most awkward person you have ever met. He was wearing a One Direction shirt when Akashi told him to come over, and you gave him a look that was equivalent to ‘I’m going to fucking kill you just to get that shirt’ but he totally misread it to ‘Jesus Christ what kind of sorcery are you wearing’. He explained that it was his lucky item of the day, a fan shirt – he borrowed somewhere he doesn’t want to explain. At Akashi’s wish, he gave it up like a tsundere gentleman he is.  
You caught Daiki Aomine looking at you as though he was trying to strip you just by his eyes – but once Akashi caught him, he was always trying his hardest not to look at your breasts – not that they’re big. They’re actually quite average.  
Atsushi Murasakibara was the biggest baby you eve laid eyes on, as he was chomping on chocolate coated marshmallows that you told Seijuro to give him. He ate it like a five-year old, even though he was a two-meter titan.

You can barely remember what has happened. As you opened your eyes to bright light, all you can see is the familiar outline of a room you’ve frequented.

Looks like Akashi Seijuro was able to pick you up from whatever hellhole you were from.

“A-Akashi…?”  
“You only call me Akashi if you’ve done something guilty. Tell me, what is it?”

Akashi Seijuro’s voice was cold yet firm. You can also feel a hint of worry.  
“Eh… I got shitfaced. ‘M sorry, Seijuro.”  
“Go relax in the tub. I’ll take care you today.”

Seijuro did take care of you. While he bathed you, you tried so hard not to pounce on him. While he cooked breakfast for you, you tried not to kneel in front of him and suck on his cock. While you ate in silence, you tried not to look him in the eye.

At the sound of the doorbell, he stood up.

“Ah, they’re here. Go to the master’s bedroom. Strip all your clothes and kneel by the bed like the good girl you are.”

When Seijuro Akashi wants something, he simply orders you – and you would not hesitate to follow. And you know that he is not to be defied when he gives an order. This kind of order immediately changes your demeanor into a submissive one.

“Yes, Seijuro.”

 

The master’s bedroom is one of Seijuro’s other rooms, but it was so big that he figured he wouldn’t need so much space – so he decided to make it your own personal sex pad. It has everything you two may ever want to try with each other – from lube bottles to handcuffs, from blindfolds to nipple clamps and butt plugs – though you’ve never tried them before.

It had a king-sized bed with red sheets and red pillows. It also has three big red couches. When you and Seijuro do your dirty deeds in here, regardless if it’s a little adventurous or a bit vanilla, you like it that he somehow blends in with the room and you find him disappearing at times.

You wondered when the last time you guys did it was, and you can’t remember anymore. Must be a long time ago, goddamn. No wonder I was such a greedy, needy bitch last night. You stripped all your clothes, folded them and put them on the table near the window. You kneeled by the bed like your master told you.

A few minutes later, the door opened.

Kuroko was the first one to enter – his eyes grew wide and blushed hard.  
Murasakibara was of course eating, but when he saw you naked and kneeling, he dropped the bag of chips he was currently eating from and didn’t bother to pick it up.  
Midorima noticed what the purple giant did and went to pick the bag up, but when he saw you, he just dropped it again.  
Kise and Aomine were so loud, asking what Seijuro was up to, but when they entered the room and saw you, they suddenly shut up and stared. Aomine whispered something to Akashi, and your red-haired master simply nodded.

Seijuro walked towards the bed and sat on it. He motioned that you come near him, so you did.

“You see, friends, this little girl here was really bad last night. I hope you guys didn’t forget what she told me, right?”


End file.
